Ant-Man Suit
The Ant-Man Suit was a suit created by Hank Pym that used the Pym Particles. History Development using the Ants to work on the Suit's Helmet.]] To be added Mission in Berlin Howard Stark informed Hank Pym that S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to use his suit to stop a group of Russian radicals from reverse-engineering HYDRA technology. Stark also informs Pym that S.H.I.E.L.D. will be sending an undercover agent to do the job but Pym refuses unless he is the one to use the suit in the mission. They argue but Pym is supported by Agent Peggy Carter leaving Stark to storm off. Later on, Carter and Pym test the suit, with Carter shooting at him, and Pym shrinking to insect size in the blink of an eye, avoiding the bullets. Hank successfully intercepts the Russians' Berlin base and finds "memory suppression" devices which are being used on a man. A HYDRA operative turned the machine off and the experimented man swore loyalty to HYDRA before regaining his memory. The HYDRA operative ordered the man's mind to be wiped again. Pym defeated the HYDRA operative, freed the man and destroyed the technology, before fleeing on a wasp as HYDRA members arrived.Ant-Man Prelude The New Ant Man After giving up being Ant Man, Hank Pym stashed away the suit in a hidden location that even he himself could not find a way into again. In present day, Darren Cross created the Yellowjacket Suit using the Ant-Man Suit technology. Later Hank Pym hired Scott Lang to steal Cross's suit. Pym first had Lang break into the hidden location of his own suit, though without telling Lang of what he was there to steal. Lang went to the suits location and used water and nitrogen to bypass the hidden metal door that hid a secret room where Lang discovered the suit. After taking it, Lang when on to use it in his heist, as well as his later antics as the new Ant-Man.Ant-Man Sections *'Helmet': The helmet is made of thick metal and it protects the skull and brain of the user. Pym has stated without that kind of helmet, the chemical balance of the brain is affected when shrinking, and he emphasizes the importance of wearing the helmet whenever activating the suit. It also has a radio-like system to communicate at distance with an operator. **'EMP Communication Device': In the region of the helmet where the user's ears are, an EMP Communication Device is held, allowing them to control ants through concentration. *'Gloves': The gloves contain tubes with the shrinking serum, and a button on each hand. One button shrinks the user and the other one returns them to their original size. *'Belt': The belt contains the generator that controls the shrinking function. Manipulating this generator is dangerous as it may shrink the user to subatomic level and make it lose control of the suit. The belt also contains compartiments for Pym Particles Discs. The generator is somewhat compatible with Pym's enlarging discs technology, and in combination with them, it makes a user available to grow out of subatomic level and escape the Quantum Realm. *'Lining': The suit's lining is apparently light and made of regular fabric, as the taser darts shot by Jim Paxton were able pass through it and shock Scott. Capabilities *'Size Manipulation': The suit's user is able to reduce his scale and mass, thereby shrinking himself to approximately the size of an ant, the extra mass being shunted into a subatomic physical dimension until the reduction effect is reversed. The user strength and durability are enhanced during shrinking. **'Enhanced Strength': The process of size alteration generates great amounts of physical force and momentum which is scaled beyond that of normal humans, which allows the user to perform feats of superhuman strength and exert such extreme physical force, comparable to that of a bullet, as well as momentum in their regular size immediately after changing their size back to normal. A user could size up physical force generated while they are in small scale and by sizing up while exposed to these forces, such as those found when an object his falling from a significant height, and utilize it to enhance their strength immediately after changing back their size. One feat of this is shown when a user falls from great height while in shrunken from and while or after returning to normal size during the fall, exerting the physical force and momentum obtained from falling, which in normal scale, translates into a feat of inhuman strength. The user can exert force in their shrunken state that allows them to leap vast distances and great heights with ease. All physical action the user can perform exert an enhanced amount of kinetic energy that they can use. **'Enhanced Durability': The users durability is amplified almost to a state of near invulnerability while in a shrunken scale and is enough to them to fall from great height and crash onto a surface and leaving a bullet hole like crater in the surface while the user is only stunned by the impact. *'Insect Manipulation': The suit's user can communicate with ants, allowing him a rudimentary form of control over the insects. The suit possessess an EMP Communication Device inside the helmet that generates an electromagnetic pulse that mimics the phermones of ants. This allows the user to project their will into ants, influencing their actions and behavior. The user can manipulate entire colonies into working with them, such as forming themselves into bridges or walkways, allowing themselves be used as mounts or attacking a target, usually in swarms, as a distraction for the user. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Ant-Man (film) Items Category:Comics Items Category:Captain America: Civil War Items